Levi Grayson
Levi Grayson is one of the main characters of Raven's Home. He is the son of Chelsea & Garrett. Levi is very wise beyond-his-years and is known to be quite shy in front of others, except his family. He is portrayed by Jason Maybaum. Personality Levi is savvy and wise-beyond-his-years, he is shown to be a lot smarter than his mother. He gets shy around those he's not comfortable around, but is confident and cheery around his family. Biography Levi is the son of of Chelsea Grayson and Garrett Grayson. Following his parents divorce, Levi and his mother moved in to live with Raven Baxter and her family. There, Levi shares room with Booker who has become like his older brother. Growing up, Levi used to look up to his dad. Chelsea had been telling him good things about Garrett to make the kid proud of his father. So, in Vending the Rules, Levi uses some of the tricks and bad habits he learned from his father to run an illegal snack ring. When Chelsea finds out, she realizes that she needs to tell Levi the truth that Garrett is a criminal, arrested for financial fraud. Trivia *His parents gave Levi the middle name "Mahalo," a Hawaiian greeting, because he was conceived there while the Graysons were visiting the islands. *Since he's a lot smarter than his mom he tells her to make good choices, instead of the other way around. *He reads his mother bedtime stories. *In one episode, he's afraid to go to school because they're playing dodgeball in gym class. *He pees when he feels trapped. *He's in the 4th grade. *He always orders pizza when his mom grills. *In his old room, he had a bunch of cool stuff, including a trampoline, a halfpipe and a pinball machine. *At his old house, he used to drink sparkling pineapple juice. *He wore Nia's bras for a while, because he thought that they were his tank tops which his mom had shrunk in the wash. *When his mom gets lost at the mall, he tracks her phone to find her. *He enjoys being an only child given that his mother doesn't have to play favourites. *According to Chelsea, Garrett's departure from the family was really hard on Levi. *He hates the nicknames that Tess gives him. *He calls Raven 'Auntie Rae' due to her sister like bond with Chelsea. *In Fears of a Clown, it is revealed Levi's star sign in Virgo. *It's likely that Levi is half-British via his father. When Raven and Chelsea role play a prison visit to Garrett in Vending the Rules, Raven portrays Garrett with a British accent. *When Chelsea is hired as a teacher on a two-month Caribbean cruise, in Just Call Me Vic, Levi opts to stay in Chicago with the Baxters. *He wants to go to Jamaica. *He Supports His Psychic Friend Booker *It Is Mentioned That Levi Enjoyed Sparkling Pineapple Juice Which Is Ironic Because He Was Born In Hawaii The State Of Pineapples *It Is Mentioned Levi Had A Half Pipe And Trampoline In His Old Room *It Is Not Mentioned But Chelsea Must Have Made A Fortune With Her Schmop Product In Order To Pay For A Big Enough Room To Have A Halfpipe,Trampoline,And Also The Sparkling Pineapple Juice Levi That Levi Loved Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Children Category:Students Category:George Washington Carver Community School Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters